One-Shots
by legend fanatic
Summary: One shots on the movie. No same gender pairings. Send in requests
1. Chapter 1

_What Could've Happened at the Family Celebration._

Mal's POV

I try to apologize for what my mother did to Arora's mom but Chad cuts in. When he gets to Evie and says that she's nothing but a gold-digger and a cheat she breaks. Tears start to stream down her face. Carlos and Dude come over to where Evie is and I leave Ben's side to stand by her. "You think she's a cheat. What would you expect from a girl who all her life has been told that all she needs is a handsome prince. Who's been told beauty is everything and if she's smart she'll get nowhere." I yell at them all. I can't stand them anymore. "All Evie's mom ever did was tell her that she would never be beautiful enough and that beauty was the only thing that mattered." Doug walks over to Evie despite Chads protests.

Jay steps up next. "And Carlos. His mom instilled on him a sense of fear towards dogs so she could control him. When we left the Isle his mom even asked him to bring home a dog when she knows he's afraid of them. Cruella even said that she would only miss him because of all the things he did for her." Jane is the next one step away from the hero children. She walks up to Carlos and takes his hand in hers.

Carlos is the next to speak up. "And Jays dad only wants him to steal things for him. If Jay doesn't bring home the right things or enough of it his dad hurts him. One time Jay couldn't go home for a week. Jays father always tells him that it's stupid to be part of a team so when the four of us became friends Jays father froze him out. More that usual." I see Audrey has tears falling down her cheeks and she walks over and wraps her arms around Jay.

The last one to step up is Evie. Now everyone will know about my life. "And Maleficent is the worst out of everyone on the Isle. She always told Mal that she had to be like her. Whenever Mal does anything her mom always says that it's not good enough. Whenever Mal disappoints her she gets angry and will hit Mal. She has it the worst of us all. Maleficent is always looking to hurt someone. When she can't find anyone it's Mal." Tears are falling down my face. "And that's not even the start of the pain we've all endured from our parents." Ben walks over and stands with me.

"Don't you see Chad?" Ben says not only talking to Chad but to everyone else. "They don't deserve anything that's happened to them." He turns to his dad. "Don't you realize Dad that all the pain they've endured was because of their parents crimes? They lived on the Isle for something they didn't do. How is that fair?" We all turn around and start walking away. I hear Lonnie yell at Chad for being a jerk. I see looks of pity on everyone we pass, but I don't need their pity. Tomorrow those looks of pity will vanish.

 **Send in one-shot requests. I won't do same gender pairings. If you want to send in characters their parents what they look like and what there favorite things are I will write a one-shot on them.**


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

I'm so sorry for late updates my life is really hectic. One of my friends Nathalie passes away from cancer, im moving and schools a pain in the neck. I'm going to try and get on a daily schedule of when I'm updating but it might take me awhile to get there. Thx for understanding. Schedule at the bottom.

Monday-Reverse the Roles and One shots

Tuesday-Jevie Moments

Wednesday- Dolphin Tale Fanfics

Thursday-Fosters Fanfics

Friday-Hunger Games Fanfics

Saturday-Legend Fanfiction

Sunday-Cross Over Fanfics

Thank you for your understanding!


	3. Important- Authors note

**Important Read**

Ok I've had to make some decisions. Half of my stories are going on HIATUS because I just don't have time to update ten stories. This was a hard decision BUT the stories that go on HIATUS are NOT over. I will finish them in the time they are on HIATUS and I PROMISE to put out another Authors note when they are again an ongoing thing again. I'm letting the people decide on which stories to put on hold. If you don't want your favorite story to go on hold leave me a review that says so. The five stroies that have the least will be put on hold. Thx for understanding.

A side note visit my website if you type **Fan-girl-tabulous weebly** into google then it should come up. If you want me to read a book or fanfiction and review it on my website then leave me a review.


	4. Chapter 4

SerenityxEndymion

Can you do a one-shot thats set after the movie. Where Ben and Mal are on another date and Ben teaches Mal how to swim.

 **Yes, Yes I can.**

"Come on Mal!" The newly crowned King begged. "It's just a little water. You're not going to melt." He splashed her for good measure.

Ben had decided to take Mal on a real first date down by the Enchanted Lake. It had been a good idea up until he had tried to convince her to learn to swim. Mal had never had the opportunity to learn on the Isle and Ben thought that it was long over due. Mal on the other hand thought it was a terrible idea. She never needed to know how to swim and didn't see the point in it now, but Ben wouldn't give up easily and they were both equally stubborn.

"Ben," Mal wined. "I don't see the point!" Ben rolls his eyes at her and chuckles.

"Because it's fun!" He grabs her ankle and pulls her into the water, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from drowning. She yells at her boyfriend and thrashes around until she realizes it's no use. That no matter how hard she tries her boyfriend will not take her back. "Come on Mal. Don't you want to learn? Do something fun you never had the chance to do before?"

"Fine! But I don't think you'll be able to teach me." He smiled and led her into deeper waters.

"You won't regret this." She muttered something under her breath along the lines of 'we'll see' which made him laugh.

*4 hours latter*

"Admit it, I was right," Ben taunted on their way back to school.

"Ok, you were right. That was fun." He gives her a light kiss and she laces her fingers with his. They weren't perfect, not even close, but they would make it. Together.


End file.
